The Vampire Hunter
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Set in AU at the end of New Moon-ish, Things have changed a bit. Some good and some worse. Now that a newborn army is threatening the towns of forks and La Push, Sam and his pack must make a temporary alliance with the Cullen's. But incoming are more shifters that the pack never knew about and a single woman who is in control...The Vampire Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

Today was a supposed to be a good day, but no, of all days things have to go wrong. It started out as a good morning. The pack and I were all getting ready to head to Forks hospital to find out the status of my soon to be baby's sex. Walking into the hospital the stench of leech was strong. It had been a month since the Cullen's returned and, to the chagrin of the pack, Bella returned to them. I never understood her choice and I wasn't gonna dwell on it.

So anyway we were having a good chat sitting and waiting for Emily's name to be called, when a tall, lean native girl dressed in a floor length leather duster came walking in going straight to the front desk. I listened to her speak.

"Hello, I'm looking for a doctor Carlisle Cullen, Can you please page him for me?" She asked politely, yet her voice was emotionless.

"Yes. Hold on one moment." Cindy, the front desk girl, said.

After a few moments Doctor Cullen came walking through the double doors. As soon as he saw her his eyes widened and his jaw went slack for a moment before he composed himself.

"Marcine, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked briefly looking over to us.

Marcine, looked over at us and then back to him. "I am in need of your services, Carlisle. We need to speak, now." Her voice took on a commanding tone.

Carlisle nodded and spoke. "Come let's go outside to speak." He said showing her to the doors. Then she stopped and came over to our group. I tensed and stood up in front of Emily as the rest of the pack stood up as well.

When she spoke she looked over all of us and her voice was low, too low for the humans to hear. "Who's alpha?"

"I am." I said standing up straighter.

"Come with us. This concerns you as well." She said looking over all of us. I heard someone gasp and turned to see Paul staring at her in awe. I nodded and she turned on her heel and took off out the doors, Carlisle following.

"Did you just imprint?" I asked looking over at Paul.

"Yeah, man." Paul said looking at her through the glass.

I took off but not before telling them to watch over Emily.

As soon as I got outside the doc and the girl looked over at me.

"Sam, I'd like you too meet, Marcine." He said as I put my hand out for her to shake.

She looked at my hand and smirked. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude, I just want to get down to business. Have you seen this man?" She asked pulling out a picture of the vamp with dreads that we had been trying to catch.

"Yes. A friend of yours?" I asked skeptically.

She snorted. "No. I'm on a mission as it is and as it is he's the only one that can provide the information I need. Now Carlisle if you or any of your coven find him, hold him. Do not kill him. Is that understood? Alpha if you or any of your puppies find him hold him and give me a call. I don't give a shit if it goes against your instincts or not, but if you rip him apart you'll ruin my mission." Her voice was hard and monotone. I wondered how someone let alone a woman achieve that in her voice. "Unless you want to get killed yourselves leave him to me. Is that understood?"

"I will do ask you ask. I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your punishment." The doctor said shamelessly.

"Here's my card. Call that number if you have him and I'll come and collect him." She said putting a card in my hand.

She turned around and walked away saying. "I'll be around." As soon as she hit the tree line she disappeared.

"What is she?" I asked looking after her in awe.

"A Vampire hunter." He said simply as he turned around and left me standing there.

_A Vampire hunter? How?_ I thought to myself.

Walking back into the hospital I walked over to the pack and just looked on, noticing that Emily was already gone. I sat down on the plastic chairs and just stared.

"Dude what did she say?" Paul asked impatiently.

"She's a vampire hunter." I said still in awe.

"No way! She's human, I heard her heartbeat." Embry said looking in disbelief.

"I don't get it either." I said.

**Carlisle's POV**

Thinking back to when I had first met her I stiffened involuntarily. She had that effect on you. If you had seen her personally take down your toughest and oldest companion, you'd tense up as well.

I knew what was to come, and I hoped to God my family would not be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcine POV**

Stupid Bloodsuckers, stupid mutts, neither of them have been able to catch Laurent within twenty four hours. I'm gonna have to get my hands dirty. If I fucking get hurt, I'm dismembering Carlisle for this shit.

I feel something on the horizon, something bad and big coming. So I take my time walking into the yard that belongs to the Cullen's. Pitiful excuse for Vampires really, I mean why on earth would you act human, when clearly you are not? Compassion my ass! Ha! As if it's okay to sit around and go to fucking school for fun? What kind of shit is that? Really? It's kind of morbid, when you think about it.

The whole lot of them are retarded. Let's start with the virgin, Edward Mason. Edward was a sweet boy when he was human, that changed when he started to go into depression and start a self-loathing center for himself. Suicidal much? Then Rosalie, the beauty bitch. She was a piece of work. Although she is quite beautiful, I'd rather have just killed her for all the resentment and bitchiness that she does all the fucking time. Then there's Alice. I hate her, enough said. Her voice grates my skull like no other. Then we have Jasper. The kick ass Major of the South, who turned veggie vamp and turned into a pussy. How stupid is that? So fucking weak, manipulated by his sire, then by his mate, so fucking stupid. I think all that fat and fur they keep sucking down slows their fucking thought process down. I'm gonna have to call the Captain in to help me out with this one. Then sweet, docile Esme. Pshaw, yeah right that little harpy is just as evil as they come. I'll tell you one thing, the next time she throws that shit I did with Carlisle back in my face I'm gonna fucking stake her with my titanium stake, right in the fucking eyeball, let's see how fast she'll heal with that shit in her eye.

Then of all fucking people Carlisle Cullen. The most retarded of them all. So you didn't want this life, boo-fucking-hoo. You are a Vamp live like one. I just wish I could fucking kill them all, well except Jasper, him we could have some fun.

I whip out my phone as I near their home and dial Dante's number. From the feeling I'm getting we're gonna need reinforcements and I'd rather have people I trust than those fucking pussies vamps they know.

"Yo!" Dante answered.

"Get your ass to Forks, fucking Washington, ASA-fucking-P." I bark out.

"Got it." He said hanging up.

**Peter:** On my way.

**Me:** Good.

I close my phone and walk on into the house. Coming face to face with Emmett. Now him I like, not that it really matters.

"Emmett." I acknowledge.

"Marcine." He says back grinning. I smirk, reaching into my jacket to pull out a titanium ivory handled knife.

"For you. Got it off a dead hunter bout 90 years ago." I said throwing it to him. Catching it his eyes light up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"Thanks." He said throwing it at a tree outside and taking off to go retrieve it.

I walk on into the house to see a human sitting by Edward crybaby Cullen. I raise an eyebrow and Eddie boy stands up in front of her. "Chill boy wonder, I'm not gonna hurt the little human. Although it's not like you could stop me. Remember what happened to Tanya when you tried to defend her." I said as he looked sick, I smirked. Yeah I like to smirk a lot. It's funny how it pisses people off. I heard snickering around the house and his face was looking constipated again. "Again, boy wonder chill, You won't get anything from me, so I don't know why you even bother to try."

I looked over to see jasper standing up in an At Ease position, now that made me smile. "Major." I said.

"General." He acknowledged standing at attention.

"At Ease soldier." I said as he took his position again. "You and I need to talk, but first, where the fuck is Carlisle?"

Jasper took up his book and pointed to the study. "In there."

I took off up the stairs not really caring about the human or the multitude of laws they just broke. Aro is gonna have a fucking field day with this.

**IT's Short, but I just wanted to update it for a quick bit. There's gonna be an actual pairing for Bella and we'll get her input a little later. She had already been imprinted on, but he wanted her happy so they didn't say anything to her. You'll see soon. I own nothing. There disclaimer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcine POV**

I busted into Carlisle's study making the door bang back against the wall startling the V.I.C., not. He was looking at me startled jumping up out of his chair.

"Marcine." He greeted me warily.

"Carlisle." I tsked looking over to him with my hands behind my back. "You've let twenty four hours pass and have not caught the stupid vamp I need. Now that's not progress, if anything it would be a big decline in this situation. I understand that this little facade you have goin on here is important to you, but I'm wondering has all that fur and fat you've been sucking down over the years deteriorated your fucking brain? Now it has come to my attention that there is something big on the horizon and we will need reinforcements. I've already given a call to the Wyoming pack and they are headed here, after tonight I'm taking over of this mess, so you will listen to what I have to say. Captain Whitlock is on his way as is the lieutenant. I suggest you and your pathetic excuse for a coven get off of your squirrel munchin ass and get to work." I stated before turning around with a smirk. My back to him I thought now would be a good time to put the icing on the proverbial cake. "Oh, and Carlisle, if I have to get my hands dirty, I'll be taking yours for the next two hundred years."

Hearing him gulp, my smirked turned into a smile. "Yes Ma'am." I heard him say softly.

I smirked and walked out of the room and on down the stairs. Coming to a stop in the living room, where the entire fucked up Coven were sitting.

"The same goes for all of you as well. If I have to get my hands dirty, you will all lose a body part. Emmett, your dick, Rosalie, your fingers; Alice, your precious left foot; Major, your tongue; Esme, your eyes; Edward, your head. So you will all do well to remember that." I said as they all looked at me wide eyed and nodded.

I smirked, time to get to work. I was looked to the human still sitting on the couch. I walked over to her as boy wonder tried to get in my way. "If you were not aware, boy wonder, I do not hurt humans. Of course seeing as you seem to always have something stuck up your ass, you would have never known." I said chuckling as the Major snorted. "Now, what my your name be my dear?"

"Bella." She said timidly. "Bella Swan."

I nodded. "Swan...Swan...Are you by any chance related to a Chief Charlie Swan?" I asked and her eyes bugged as she nodded.

"He's my father." She said.

"Well, well, well...is the station number still the same?" I asked pulling out my cell phone.

"Yes, it never changes." She said in awe.

I nodded and dialed the number.

"Forks PD how can I help you?" Came the receptionist's voice.

"Chief Charlie Swan, it's important." I spoke flatly.

"Hold on one moment." She said as I was briefly put on hold.

"This is Chief Swan. Who is this?" Charlie asked sounding irked.

"Charlie, sweetie, you need to haul that skinny ass of yours to the Cullen's at this very moment." I ordered in a sweet voice.

I heard him chuckle before he spoke. "I'll be there soon Marcine." He hung up the phone.

I turned to see the entire house was staring at me wide-eyed. "What?" I asked flatly.

"How does my father know you?" Bella asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said smiling to her.

At that moment Peter and Dante decided to show their asses. I opened the door and was assaulted by the smells of two vamps and a pack of wolves. Dante needs to bath in febreze sometimes. As does Peter and Charlotte, I mean come on, they both smell really bad. And I thought actual werewolves stunk, but Vamps and shifters take the cake. Peter comes sauntering over to me and stands at attention. "At ease Captain." I said as he relaxes and gives me a hug. Great, now I smell like a vamp. Ugh, disgusting.

"Peter, Get a hold of Randall, Mary, Garrett and any other nomads that have cell phones. This battle will be one to rival all others. If my source is correct...oh yeah, they will be needed. So everyone be ready. I need that vamp...it's his upper boss he's working for I really need and she is one hard bitch to catch. So get him, and we'll get her. If I have to dirty my hands you all will be gone within seconds. Remember this is all for my amusement and seeing as it is a way for the renegades to get the upper hand and wipe me out, no doubt a lot of vamps will be happy about that, but I promise you, if I die, you all do as well. The Volturi do not possess enough power to kill me, but these renegades have strategized a great deal to get who they have. Get a hold of them and then we'll go from there. Dante, brother, good to see you." I said looking them all over.

"Marcine." Dante said nodding once.

"Let's have a talk, while we wait for my Lieutenant." I said as we took off toward the forest line.

**I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter's POV**

"What is it that we're doing about the uprising up north, General?" Dante asked as I stood next to him. Marcine looked pissed for a moment and then thoughtful.

"This is what we'll do gentlemen. When Charlie gets here I'm taking the little human with us to the wolves. I need to inform them of this new development. So be ready, Dante you'll be coming with me and Charlie. Peter, you stay and keep a close eye on the rabbit munchers. If they make a false move to try and leave town, take them out, regardless of who they are, understood Captain?" Marcine ordered as Dante and I nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." I said smirking. I muttered as he walked over to the cruiser. "Speak of the devil. Charlie!"

"Peter! Dante! I was wonderin when you boys would show up." Charlie said looking at us smiling.

"Hey Charlie. Good to see ya." Dante said giving me a nod.

"So, Lieutenant, you, Dante, Bella and I need to go inform the wolves of the new development." She said smirking. She knew something no one else did. Her eyes met mine and I smirked as the new development settled in my mind. So it seems one of the wolves have found their mate in the little human. This too good to be true. I nodded once as she smirked back at me, oh yeah she knew. Then I got hit with a shit load of info.

"You found a mate?" I asked out loud as everyone looked over at me as I stared at Marcine, who was grinning.

"Right you are, Petey boy." She said grinning.

When she was like this you wouldn't think she was a cold-blooded killer. You wouldn't have an inkling to the massacres she been privy to or the fact that she can kill you with a flick of her wrist. And I for one preferred her this way. Charlotte made her way to us and smiled at Marcine.

"Char, good to see you sweetie." Marcine said winking at her. I shook my head.

"Okay Charlie down to business. Come Dante, Bella come on." She said as Bella nodded and the pussy boy wonder pulled her back, making Dante growl.

"She's not going anywhere with you, you heartless bitch." Edward growled.

Marcine simply smirked. I knew that look, her pitch black eyes clouded over so that no white was showing and the vines from the side of the building latched onto his arms and legs holding him wide open. His struggling only let them tighten more. I winced when I heard the sound of a crack and saw that his legs were starting to get crushed. Charlie came up to Marcine and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her instantly calm herself.

"You, little boy wonder, need to learn your place, Bella get your skinny ass in the car now! If I have to come back here and kill you now, Edward, I will. So don't push your luck, you stupid, pathetic, emo asshole." She said as Bella jumped into the car with Charlie, and Dante. Marcine winked at me and jumped into the shotgun as Charlie peeled out and they took off to La Push. I just chuckled as the Vines released the pussy and he started to pout like the little bitch he was.

"Peter, what did she say?" Jasper asked coming up to stand by me.

"There's a lot of shit going down…and Miss Cunt of the Century is in the middle of it. She'll tell you everything when she gets back from the meeting with the wolves."

**Marcine POV**

Determined to get this over with I trudged forward up the small ramp that led to an old door, that was in need desperately of a new paint job, and watched as Charlie knocked once and opened the door, not waiting on an answer.

Dante stood to my left and nodded after his eyes looked everywhere, scouting. His instincts were as sharp as ever. He had Bella standing slightly behind him in a protective stance. Gone was his fun-loving demeanor that was going on in the car as he spoke animatedly with his niece, the one he hadn't seen in almost sixteen years, since she was only two at the time.

We had promised Charlie not to interfere with his life, since he didn't want his daughter to know anything about the supernatural. We respected his wishes, although seeing it now, it was unneeded. As soon as he had opened the door, I wrinkled my nose. This house was overrun with wolves. They stunk to high heaven. God, don't they own a wash rag or soap? Frowning slightly we made our way into the house. My nose itched like I was about to sneeze. I really need to find something else to do to pass the time. Charlie spoke as I looked over the pack. "Billy this is Marcine Black. Marcine this is Billy Black, the chief of the tribe."

There was a young man, who looked so much like Quil Ateara the 2nd. I tilted my head to the side to scrutinize him, then I looked over to the chief. He was the spitting image of Ephraim Black. Dante snickered and then let out a loud guffaw as everyone turned to him. I raised an eyebrow and looked to Billy, whose eyes were as wide as they could go. I looked to see Charlie trying not to laugh as his face was turning as red as a tomato. I raised both eyebrows and he let it go, giving out a big bellowed laugh as he and Dante hung onto each other for support. I turned to see Bella staring wide eyed at her father. Hmm...seems this is out of character for him, to her at least.

I walked straight over to Dante and reared back, letting it fly as soon as he came up to take a breath. Clocking him square in the eye. I smirked as he swore.

"Fuck, Marcine that shit fucking hurt." He said placing his hand over his eye.

"Well shut the fuck up, dumb ass." I said turning back to face the Chief. "You look just like Ephraim."

"No shit Sherlock." Dante quipped. "Figure that one out all by yourself, did you?"

I whipped around on him, pissed off, and in a calm, smooth voice spoke. "Submit now, you overgrown flea bag, or I'll take your nuts to Randall, so he can put them on his mantle."

The sheer look of fear that crossed his face, was enough for me, but he made me smile as he dropped to his knees in front of me and bared his neck. It was the ultimate form of submission and I smiled. I turned to see that Charlie had dropped as well.

Turning slowly I saw the room had gone quiet with shock and awe at the sight. That's right boys and girls I'm the top bitch here and you are all gonna learn it. I smirked. "What you just saw was the authority I hold. So, we all need to speak of a new development. There is a new threat on the horizon. A certain little cunt licker thought it would be a good idea to try and rise up against the royal vamps in charge. Well the brothers are gathering their army from across the globe as we speak and even if you think this does not concern you, you are seriously mistaken. I've gotten word that there is a rising number of vamps in Vancouver and the surrounding area. They, boys and girls are threatening everything you hold dear. They know about you and how you operate. The red headed vamp is nothing more than a minion, but I need her and dreads can help me get her. That is why it is imperative that you catch him. I give you a week, if you or that fucking pathetic excuse for a coven do not catch him by the end of the week, well let's say this, you'll regret it." I said smirking. "I'll be taking something precious from you. Unlike the vamps you can't reconnect with a body part, but it'll be your most personal possession. That's right boys and girls, I'll be taking your imprints."

The smirk still firmly in place as the house uproared in chaos. I knew this would get them going. "Remember boys and girls I have nothing, but time. And I have nothing to lose. I've been walking this earth for 584 years. So believe me when I say this, time means nothing to me." I said looking at each of them as the fear in their eyes looked behind me to Charlie and Dante, who were smirking as well.

"Surely, this is a joke." Billy said looking to Charlie. "Charlie, please tell me she's lying."

Charlie just looked over at him and smirked. "It's not up to me. This is her decision. I'm just a human, whom apparently can't be trusted with secret information."

Billy looked crestfallen as he looked up at me.

This time I spoke calmly. "Bella is coming with me. You all can't be trusted to keep her safe." I said as the boy who looked like Levi jumped up as if he was about to run to her. So it was him. "What is your name, boy?"

"Embry Call." He snarled at me. Now that just won't do.

"Mr. Call if you could refrain from snarling at me, I will return your mate to you." I said smiling as his eyes widened and everyone gasped.

"How did you know?" He asked incredulously.

"The pussy boy wonder let a memory slip earlier." I said smiling. "This was the only way I could push you to tell her before she made a mistake and got turned."

Bella ran up to my side and stared up at me. "You're serious?" Her voice was small and quiet.

"Yes, my dear niece. Charlie is my brother in every way, but blood. Therefore I wish to see you happy. You would not have been with the pussy boy wonder." I said softly as her eyes started to shine. She turned away from me and ran to Embry, who had his arms open for her. I turned to go outside and turned back to the good looking one, that had been checking me out all this time. "Come my mate, let us speak for a moment. Billy, I was lying."

Billy looked relieved, as did all the others. My mate stood and walked after me. Dante growled for a moment before he caught my glare and shut up. "Good dog." I snickered as he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paul's POV**

I watched as the Tall as hell native man growled at me. I wanted to deck him, but my girl just leveled a nasty glare his way and he backed off. I never thought I'd be the one to say this, but she for some reason scares the fuck out of me.

As we made our way outside she turned to me. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." She said and I just nodded.

As I led her to the diner I was caught up with thoughts of her. She smelled like apple pie. Something that I was now craving. Her voice, even with threats, sounded like a soft music to my ears. I don't know about her past, and that's a long past, but I would like to.

We sat down in a booth and Sheena, the waitress, came to take our order. She was looking me over and normally I would flirt back, but I just couldn't see her that way with this beautiful native woman sitting in front of me. Wait...she is native isn't she?

I looked to her face and she smiled. "You are correct, Paul. I am native. Quiluete to be exact." She said.

I was shocked. "What year?"

"The year was 1428, before the settlers came and took over North America. Nothing was ever wrong here, but things change. And with change, new protection measures are made. When I turned twenty-four I stopped aging. My father, who is also Billy's ancestor, wondered what happened. I still eat, I sleep. I just don't age. I'm stronger than your average human, werewolf or Vampire. I found ways to exist. When I turned one hundred, I had to watch all of my family and friends grow old and die, when I could not. So I left in the fall of 1528, I was depressed for almost fifty years. I never really cared about anything. I made my way overseas and took to traveling. I didn't need much, just food and a place to sleep, so I just kept the minimal. I was nomadic. I then came to europe, it was overrun with poverty and death. I hated it. I made my way to Italy and studied somethings. I met with the royals of the Vampire world. I had also run into a couple of werewolves in Romania and let's just say that we don't get along. Anyways as I entered their guard they were fascinated by me. Venom has no effect on me. I came to know Aro really well, I am a Vampire hunter, but back then I was just a freak of Nature. Had I known that I was supposed to be against them, well, I probably wouldn't have the connections I do now. Well time passed and I did missions and then finally I left of my own accord, promising to do missions for them in the future. Like them I could not let society know what I was, hell, I still don't know. In the year 1776, the revolution started. I was walking across a battlefield and saw a Vampire feeding from a young man. I killed it and saw the man had already been bitten. He had kind eyes and I took pity on him. He changed and I told him what he was and waited a year until he was old enough to have his bloodlust under control. I had made my way back to England and met Carlisle. He was a veggie vamp even then. His maker was an assassin for the Romanians and they were looking for a way to take me out. Carlisle had no knowledge of this so I let him go, with a warning. This was a life debt, if I ever needed anything he would do everything he could to help, because I spared his. Then came the 1800's. Slavery was a big issue, Abraham Lincoln was an awesome speaker. I tell you, what I wouldn't give to go back and listen to that man speak. Then the war came and I met a Major Jasper Whitlock. Now one of the Veggie coven. Fifty years later I meet Captain Peter Whitlock. I think the year was 1920. He and his mate Charlotte are still very good friends of mine, although I wish they would bath in febreese every now and then. I can't stand the smell of vampires. Just as I can't stand the smell of Shifters, or Werewolves. You although do not smell. I came back home in the year 1923, I met Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Atera the 2nd . Ephraim went over his entire line and that led up to me so I told him who I was and he said had seen stranger things, so an Immortal human couldn't be that far fetched. I suppose he was right. After about six years I left, the folks were starting to get suspicious. I went up north to see an old friend, Eleazar Denali, he welcomed me and sheltered me for a while. Then I just traveled and did some missions to pass the time. Then I get a call from a friend in the Vancouver area. His name is Raymond Tulouse. A shifter like yourself, only he is from a long line of Inuits. Told me of some kind of uprising and I took off to find out what. He has no scent, so he's easily undetected. And here I am now."

I sat and ate trying to digest, both my meal and her story. "That's a lot of information to get through."

"Take your time, I have too much as it is." She said sighing. I smiled.

We sat and ate for a while before I had to ask. "How do you know Charlie?"

She smiled at that. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. The lieutenant and I share a bond, albeit a brother/sister bond, but a bond none the less. When Charlie was in college he was about to get attacked by a vamp. I killed it, but he still saw everything. Dante was with me at the time. So what would you have thought to see a six ft woman and a huge horse-sized wolf killing a creature of the night? He thought he was going crazy, well after that we found out that he has a certain power that helps him out. He, like his blood line, have magic in their blood. If they so choose, they can live forever as well. He is a witch and he knows it. But he wanted to live a normal life with that skank Renee and his daughter, Isabella. We had no qualms with it, so we let it go. But as it seems she was meant for our world anyway. Now her father must teach her to use this power that has unknowingly kept the pussy boy wonder from rummaging around in her head."

I took in the information and moved it around some. "I see. So you taught Charlie to fight?"

"I did, as did Dante. Now you see these?" She asked opening her duster to show an assortment of knives and guns. My eyes grew and nodded. "They are made of titanium. The only metal strong enough to penetrate a vamps skin and coated in venom to make sure they know the pain is real. I developed ways to kill them easier. I'm going to tell you now, I'm not some sweet girl, I am a killer and if you have problem then that's yours. I do what I have to to survive."

"I accept you the way you are." I said smiling. She beamed at me and nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly.

**Charlie's POV**

We sat there waiting for Marcine and her new mate to get back. I looked to Billy and he looked a bit spooked. Yeah she has that effect on you.

"Here take a swig." I said as I handed him my flask.

He took it gratefully and took a big shot. I looked to see my daughter hugged up with her _mate_. I turned to Dante, who was cheesin, and saw his eye was almost normal.

"you're lucky she didn't shoot you again." I said breaking the silence.

"I know." He said laughing.

"Remember what happened last time you pissed her off." I said reminding him.

He shuddered and I laughed.

"Dad how do you know her?" Bella asked looking over at me. I looked at them all and they seemed interested so I sighed.

"When I was going to college in Seattle, I was walking home one day and a man was following me. Well I got spooked and ran, turning a corner I saw I was in a bad part of town. As the man got closer I jumped back and in front of me was Marcine and a huge ass wolf. I thought I was going nuts and I watched as Marcine and this lug over here, traded off and did a tag team kind of thing on the Vamp. Afterwards they took me home and got me cleaned up. I was in shock and then some truths, that i'll tell you when it's time, came out. Ever since then they have been my family." I said as she nodded and accepted it. I didn't want to tell her ever about being a witch, and I was happy with my life, until the Cullen's showed up. I was glad that the spell I cast kept, that fucknut out of her head.

"Things sure do seem strange when the supernatural world gets involved." Dante said as I just nodded.

We are gonna be run ragged and I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to think. Other than she must be right about me not being happy with Edward. I felt the pull to La Push, but Embry? That was the kicker. I hung out with him before and I didn't really think anything of it. He was so much different than Jake and Edward. He and I had more in common than I had thought. As we sat their digesting my father's words I was determined to make it out of this new battle alive. Although it seems to have nothing to do with me, my Embry was in on it. He was going to be needed. My head and heart were in two different places. How could I just be expected to be okay with it? I'd never know.

I guess I had zoned out because before I knew it, my father and my 'Uncle Dante' stood up at a military attention. They were looking to the door as was the rest of the pack.

"I take it she's back?" I whispered to Embry, who just nodded. I looked around and saw Sam's jaw clench.

I sat there and waited for her to show and was not surprised when she walked in and looked straight at my dad.

"Charlie, we need to speak with the Wyoming pack. They made it to the Cullen's house of residence and are no doubt making Carlisle pull his hair out." She said smirking as Dante whooped.

"That's my pack." He said laughing.

My dad smiled and nodded. Then looked over at all of us. "You are all welcome to join us and meet your new partners." He said nonchalantly as Sam just nodded. Then he turned to me. "Bell's you'll ride with us. Dante is gonna run. The boys can run also."

I nodded and pulled out of Embry's embrace. I took a look at the worry in his eyes. "I'll be fine." I reassured him and he just nodded.

"I'll stay close." He whispered as he kissed my cheek as Dante and the rest of the pack took off out the door."

I turned to see Marcine speaking to Paul. "Go. Have a good run. I'll see you when you get to the Cullen's estate." She said softly as he winked at her and took off after the boys. She turned to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Come on, we can't let those idiots beat us there."

I laughed and nodded. Although the feeling of dread started to bubble up in my stomach. How would Edward react to this 'new development', as she had put it earlier. I looked back to see Billy was coming as well. My head was spinning from all the information that was given to me earlier.

As we barreled down the highway at top speed I looked to dad, who seemed disinterested in Marcine's driving skills. At one point she moved her eyes to dad and spoke. "You need to soup the engine up some more. It's running slower than Dante did when he had that broken ankle." She said smirking.

"I know, but I'm supposed to be the chief of police, here...Remember?" He said laughing and waving a hand at her.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, shall I obey the speed limit? We could be there by next Thursday." She said

laughing. I noticed that she had a very pretty laugh, it was strange that this woman could hold as much power and authority as she does.

**Time Skip**

We arrived at the Cullen's house right before the pack got there. I saw five men and four women standing there half dressed. They were darkskinned and I knew that this must be Dante's pack. The tallest one looked just like Dante and I turned to dad. He looked at me and smiled.

"The tallest one is Granite, a nickname given to him as a kid, his real name is DeShaylyn Sierra. The one next to him is his mate, Lasha. Then there are Rocks, or Sky, Nathan, or Boom, Lexus, or Reason, Ryan, or Riddle, Quella, pronounced Kayla, Shaun, or Lala and Citrus, or Sandy. Their names are code for their pack. It's how they communicate on the phone." Dad explained to me and I noticed Billy was paying close attention.

We got out of the car as I heard Dante holler out. "Riddle, Reason take position, I want a 30 mile perimeter check in all directions. Citrus, you take Lala and run South same distance. I want to make sure there ain't nothing getting past us." His orders were taken and I watched as the four burst into wolves as big as the La Push pack. Riddle, or Ryan, was a huge black and white wolf, the difference was his eyes were yellow. Reason, or rather Lexus, was the same color as Seth, but his Paws were completely midnight black. Citrus, or Sandy, was all white, aside from the patch of gray on her neck. Lala, or Shaun, was all silver, except for the patch of black on her chest and all of her tail. I was in awe of how they stood. They took off in all directions and disappeared from sight. I turned to see Dante looking at me with excitement in his eyes. That was when I heard Granite speak for the first time. His voice reminded me of Sam's, but was a bit more deeper. It gave me the shivers.

"Dante, we need to speak, these, _vampires_." He said sneering the word, vampires. "Won't tell us why we are needed."

"That's because they don't know." He said looking over at us. That was when Granite noticed us.

"Marcine." Granite said bowing his head to her. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Granite. It seems you've become a bit, uh, impatient." She said looking at him. He looked her in the eyes and I watched as her mouth moved as she told him the situation, spoken too low for a human to hear. I looked over to see my dad nodding as she spoke.

"Can you hear her talk?" I whispered to him, he looked to me and nodded. I was stunned.

"I see. Do you think I could check it out for myself?" He asked and she nodded.

"Raymond will meet you at the Canadian border. Stick to him like fucking glue. It'd be the only way you'll stay undetected. If not it's your ass and I can't afford to lose you at the moment. And I'm pretty sure Lasha will bring you back and kill you herself." She said seriously.

He just nodded. "Rocks go with him and you stick to Raymond like fucking white on fucking rice. You got that?" She asked and Rocks, or Sky, nodded.

As soon as they got the okay they exploded. Granite was, well, a granite colored wolf. Rocks looked like a typical Alaskan wolf, with white, black and gray coloring. His eyes were pitch black, that freaked me out. I felt two warm arms encircle me, I felt my body relax into Embry's embrace and sighed.

**Carlisle's POV (an hour earlier)**

Marcine had vacated and I sensed something coming this way. I walked out of the house as the rest of the family had stayed in the house. As soon as I stepped outside, Peter was right there with me.

"Carlisle I suggest you either stay in your study or you're gonna pull you're hair out." He said smirking. I hated it when he did that.

"What's coming?" I asked.

"I lot of smelly wolves that don't like to listen." He said as I turned to look at him incredulously.

"Please tell me she was just kidding about Granite bringing the pack here?" I begged, which with the surprised faces on the rest of my family, I felt was necessary.

Peter smirked and let out a chuckle. "Sorry to tell you that man, but she sure enough did."

"Shit." I cursed as I saw Esme gasp at my language, but I could not be bothered by that now. "I'm going to my study, Peter, I beg you do NOT let that overgrown boy in here. Keep them outside, Please."

He looked at me and nodded. "They won't want to come in the house anyways, it smells to bad for them. I think I smell go personally, but to each his own, huh." He said gazing off in the distance as I saw Granites glowing irridenscent yellow eyes land straight on me. "You better get in there and lock the door, Carlisle, he spotted you."

I took off as fast as I could, before that god-forsaken mutt got to the house. My family is probably wondering what the hells going on.

**Peter's POV**

I watched as they all came running up and coming to a complete stop right in front of the house. "Go ahead and change back Lieutenant. We need to go over somethings." I said as he nodded.

As they all changed back I saw all nine of them emerge. I'll tell ya, some of the women were mighty fine pieces of meat, but they smell to bad for my tastes.

"Captain, why is it that we've been summoned?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me. "The Major's here?"

I looked back at Jasper and he emerged just to my right. "That's right boys and girls, we're gonna have a good ol' time with a few vamps up north, I don't know all the details, you'll have to wait till the others get here." I said as Granite huffed. Just like the child he is. I thought, hearing the pussy boy wonder snicker. "You, pussy boy wonder, have nothing to laugh about. The same thing applies to you as well."

His face dropped into a sour look.

"Is he constipated?" Rocks asked trying not to crack up.

"No that's just his normal look." I answered and that did it, Rocks, Riddle, Reason, and Citrus were laughing their asses off, as Granite, Lala, and Lasha were trying not to bust out.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at." Pussy boy said narrowing his eyes at them all.

"Yeah, well get used to it, if you keep looking like that. You have a face only a mother could love, well, even that's iffy." Citrus said falling over laughing.

"Don't get too bent out of shape about it, Edward, they are only joking." Jasper said trying to keep his amusement bottled up, but failing as he started to channel the Wyoming Packs humor.

"What are these _mutts_ doing on our front lawn in the first place?" Miss Bitchy britches asked looking at the pack.

"Aww, you guys look they made a new Barbie doll, It's Bitchy Barbie. Do you think we can snap her legs and arms off, so she looks like the ones hanging on Trina's wall?" Lala asked looking calculatingly at Rosalie.

"Nah, she'd stink up the house too much. Besides at least the ones on the wall don't talk." Riddle said laughing.

"Wow, dude, hey Pete?" Rocks said getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why did y'all turn Paul Bunyan? And Where's Babe?" Rocks asked falling down on his butt laughing.

I turned to see Emmett laughing his ass off. At least he's got a good sense of humor.

"I like you, dude, that was a good one." Emmett bellowed out.

Granite looked up at me wiping his eyes from his tears. "I saw Carlisle, where'd the cheat go?" Granite asked looking past me into the hall.

"His study." I answered as the Cullen's, aside form Jasper, gasped.

"He owes me ninety bucks and his left nut." Granite said pulling out a titanium blade. I chuckled.

"Don't hurt him please." Esme begged.

"I'm not gonna hurt him," Granite said, smiling, albeit maliciously, looking past her to the study. "Much."

Granite was about to go inside when we heard the sound of paws pounding on the earth and Granite jumped back to stand by Lasha.

That was when we heard the roar of an engine fastily approaching us. And the smell of homemade apple pie started to waft toward us. Marcine was back and we could get down to business.

**Today we met the Wyoming pack. I own them and Marcine, but nothing else. Hope you liked it. What's going to happen next? The meeting and Rocks' and Granite's intel, will further you along, when they get back. Also I'm thinking next chapter will have Maria's POV...also Victoria's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maria's POV**

I stood on the sidelines of the huge warehouse that housed my new army. Those bastards the Volturi had stolen my reason for living. The Major was now firmly on their side. I wonder when that bitch, Marcine, will make her appearance.

I was pulled by my reverie as I heard shuffling near me. _Stupid newborns, they don't know anything about being quiet._ I thought as I turned to see Riley standing there.

"Mistress, we've caught word from our spy." Riley said.

He was such a handsome boy. Turned at the ripe age of Twenty two. Victoria did well with this one, he was obedient and knew when to shut up.

Victoria, one of my many pets, is another thing. She annoys the hell out of me, she was even worse when her mate was alive. Now James I would have welcomed back, as long as he got rid of that stupid bitch.

She said she was in this for the revenge, because the Cullen's destroyed her mate. All to save one measly human girl. Stupidity if you ask me. What caught my attention was that it was the Major that destroyed him. Now that was information I could you. She said he now resided with that pathetic excuse of a coven, the Cullen's.

I nodded to Riley and dismissed him. The brothers needed to learn not to fuck with me. I had the one thing that would shake that bitch, Marcine, to the blackest part o her soul, her thought-to-be-dead lover, Liam.

Liam was human at one point, like all of us, but was turned by Siobhan after being stabbed in a pub one night in Dublin. She saved him and they found they were mates. Siobhan was destroyed by that Marcine, fueling Liam's rage for revenge. We will kill her and when that happens…the might Volturi will fall. And she will see that you do not fuck with me and what's mine.

**Liam's POV**

Siobhan, my beautiful, vibrant mate was not in fact dead. After staging her death, Marcine set her and Maggie up in house on a secluded beach in Portugal. Making sure it looked as if I was in need of revenge on my beloved Marcine. Of course I still love her, she's one of my only friends I would do anything for. She has always been there for me. So in return I'm here as a favor for her. This bitch is a nuisance to the vampire world.

Tonight was my meeting with Raymond and I had to make sure I wouldn't be followed. I ducked into Maria's Cabin and waited to be addressed.

She was leaned over a table that was overlapped with maps of the Olympic peninsula. "Yes, dear Liam. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked silkily.

"I am going to hunt. Do you need anything of me?" I asked huskily, got I felt so disgusted, in my thick Irish accent.

"No, I do not require anything. Just for you to come back safely." She purred looking up at me, with I guess what would be sexy to her, I just felt like gagging.

"Very well. I'll take my leave." I said turning around to leave, but stopped short. "Keep your cronies here. I do not want too much attention drawn on me."

I saw her nod and waved me off.

As soon as I was far enough away I shot off like a bullet. After twenty minutes I came upon an old cabin deep in the heart of the Yukon and stopped. I heard three heartbeats and wondered who else was here.

Opening the door I stepped inside only to hear Raymond's voice first. "What news have you?" He asked and I looked up to see Granite and Rocks sitting there as well. I nodded to them and turned back to Raymond. Raymond was your typical shifter. He stood at a whomping 6'7" with short, cropped, jet black hair, his eyes were always pitch black; he wore only a black tank top, some kind of cut off denim shorts, and a ratty pair of tennis shoes. For someone as old as he, being 250 years old, you would think he'd wear nicer clothing. That's when it hit me. If Granite and Rocks were here, that means she called in the Wyoming pack. Good girl, Marcine, good girl indeed.

"We set out in six weeks. Maria's front lines are a mixture of seasoned veterans and newborns. Make it past them and your good. She has a map of this area and a place is circled. Forks, Washington as well as La Push, Washington…mean anything to you? Victoria, the red head is after a young girl by the name of Bella." I said as Granite and Rocks started to growl. I raised an eyebrow and stared at them questioningly. "You know her?"

"She's Charlie's daughter." Granite growled out and I felt the venom pool in my mouth. Swallowing hard I felt my own growl rise up. "Forks is where they reside. La Push is where the other pack resides."

"She dares to go after our niece?" I bellowed out. This was a bit of news I had not come across and it would be a bit more complicated on my end. That bitch was annoying as it was.

"I see and now I understand why she is trying to teach them how to crush things with their arms. Why not take her out now? I could do it." I suggested and I saw Granite shake his head no.

"Orders from on high. The General is in charge, you know this. And I think she has something else planned, yet she won't say. We need to get back, now. It was good to see you Liam." Rocks spoke for the first time and I nodded.

"I need to feed and get back. I'll speak to you soon. Ray if you come by make sure you take out as much as you can quietly." I said as Raymond smiled and nodded.

**Marcine POV**

Today has been a bit of an enormous waste of time. I have to wait for Granite and Rocks to get back to get anything done. Their intel would do well to further us along. My time period for this needs to be precise, otherwise it will be a disaster. I will make sure it goes the way I think. I just hope and hope that Liam is fucking careful. I don't know what I'd do should that dumbass get himself killed.

I slip away from them all and out of earshot to make my call. "Hello?" Came a deep, Spanish accented voice.

"Jontel, now is the time. You need to get Jordan and the rest of the coyotes up here. I am calling in your debt to be repaid. After this battle, you're free." I said and heard her smile through the phone.

"Where?"

"Forks, Washington, just follow the stench." I said and hung up.

I dialed out another number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Maylee's garage." Came a female voice.

"I need to speak to Wesley Thomas." I said and heard her say 'hold on'.

"Yeah, this is Wesley." He spoke in his deep baritone voice.

"Wes, sweetie, its Marcine, grab Chase, Kelly, and Fate. You're needed. Do this battle with me and you're all free of your debt." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Forks, Washington. You'll smell where." I said and hung up. I thought to myself counting how many more shifters were now on their way. Jontel's Pack, seven, and Wes' pack, four; so eleven more shifters to add to the group. We are now at 31 shifters and 12 vamps. It should work well. Now I just need to train them.

I walked back to the house and saw Riddle teasing the pussy boy wonder about how he lost his mate. I walk up behind him and knock him in the back of the head. "Shut the hell up, Riddle." I chastise him and he looks horrified.

"Carlisle." I call out and he comes running up. "Call Eleazar and tell him to get his ass down here. We will need his and his family's help. That makes 17 vamps, 31 shifters and 2 witches and 1 immortal human."

"Do you think we have enough? And what of the brothers?" Carlisle questioned. I understand his concern for his family, but this is bigger than them.

"They are fortifying their own home for invasion. They are cowards and will not part with any of the their guard. I called Luca, but to no avail. Makenna and Charles are willing to come, but they need to figure out a way to get out from Luca's radar." I explained and he nodded.

"For now we wait for the rest of them all to get here before making any solid plans." I said. "Riddle, Reason, Lasha, Citrus!"

The all came up and looked at me. "Run the perimeter and make sure if you see Laurent you bring him back. That snake has been trying to get a run, but has been hiding. Check everywhere within the perimeter." I ordered and they took off to the woods. This was gonna be a long week. I already knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Feeling like I could fall over from all the shit that has gone down, my life has been turned on its axis. Embry is my mate, Edward is not. That simple fact I could have dealt with. My father knows this 584 yr old woman that seems to be able to kill so much more effectively.

"Don't dwell on it too much, young one." I heard a soft voice say beside me. I look over to see Marcine standing beside me.

"Why is my dad acting all cryptic with me?" I asked feeling so confused.

"Don't fret. It'll all make sense soon." She said smiling. Embry must have sensed something was wrong with me, because soon I felt him wrap me up in his arms. I looked over to see Jake, Sam, and Paul staring at us talking. Jake looked relaxed enough, but Sam and Paul looked a bit tense. She was Paul's imprint, but it was so strange that he would have been the one to imprint on her.

She seems like a nice person, but there's something about her that just screams danger. But then again Paul has that same demeanor. "I just want to be able to understand all this." I said shaking my head slowly.

"It'll be fine. You'll find that some things are better left alone. That's a lesson I should have learned a long time ago." She said rubbing her temples.

I just nodded as I heard a growl come from behind us. Embry, Marcine and I jerked around and saw Sam standing off with a new male. He stood at Sam's height, a good 6'7", But his upper torso was very well developed.

"Shit." Marcine growled out. "Thomas!"

The man scowled and looked over, but the moment he saw Marcine he smirked and stood at attention. "General."

"Don't terrorize the locals Wesley, it would be unbecoming of you." She said smoothly raising her eyebrow. "If you really think I'll let you have your way, then you are seriously mistaken."

"Not at all, just keep the _dogs_ out of our way and we'll be just fine." He said smirking.

"What the hell are you?" Paul asked seething.

"Marcine, you didn't tell them anything did you?" He asked looking from Marcine to Paul and back again.

"Of course I didn't you idiot." She said giving him an flat stare.

"Okay, well to answer your question _mutt, _we're shapeshifters too, Just a different kind." He said smiling. 

"Show them." Marcine said calmly as my dad came and stood beside me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder as Embry came to my left and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Alright." Wesley said as he closed his eyes slowly after he took a deep inhale and exhaled so slowly his eyes popped open and was staring straight at me.

I shook a little as I heard a loud growl rise from Embry's chest as he kept his hold on me firm. Wesley's body started to shake like the boys' did when they phased, but stopped all of a sudden. He was stone still and we waited as he burst out of his skin and a huge gigantic Jaguar was standing there. I heard a hiss and looked to see the Cullen's, minus Carlisle and Jasper, were crouched like they were gonna attack.

"I wouldn't do that guys. Jaguars are extremely territorial and very quick. Their smarts are not to be underestimated. And these Jags have the human capacity to think on their own as well as in a group. Be careful what you think you are doing." She said looking over at them.

**Unknown POV**

I watched as the gathering was getting bigger, they knew of our plans, but didn't know anything else. That would be great news. My mistress will be pleased with me. I was watching them from a distance, that was until that fucking man turned into a huge Jaguar. What the fuck? Maria never said anything about a Jaguar shape shifter. What the fuck is going on?

I knew of the wolves, but what the fuck?

I was about to take off when something threw me down to the forest floor I stood up quickly and turned only to come face to face with the Major and Captain. 'Oh shit.' Was my last thought before my head was ripped from my shoulders.

**Marcine POV**

As we stood there waiting on the Major and Captain to get back with the spy, I was starting to feel giddy. I was bouncing up and down as Charlie and Dante placed hand on my shoulders to keep my feet on the ground. I huffed and knocked my body into both of theirs making them laugh.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Pussy boy asked looking at me.

"Because I can? I don't know…" I said trialing off as I heard Charlie, Dante and Wesley cough 'bullshit'. "Just watch, you are all about to get the shock of your fucking life!"

As soon as I saw the Major and Captain walking up with a body slumped over the Major's shoulder and the Captain holding a head by the hair, letting it dangle, I giggled. I held my hands out and Peter launched the head over toward me. I missed it and let it roll in the dirt for a moment. Picking it up I looked into the face of the one who just betrayed us all. The once beautiful jet black tresses, were dirtied, matted and just downright horrifying. I laughed. "You stupid, fucking leech! There's just something about you that I knew I didn't like. This was just the icing on the fucking cake." I said as I turned the face to the Cullen's and listened, in joy as they gasped.

"Carmen?!" Carlisle and Esme gasped out in shock. I just smiled as I started going over the plot and everything I was getting from touching her skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Intruder Alert

**Marcine POV**

"I never thought you'd be so stupid, Carmen." I whispered into her ear. "Eleazar will die for his betrayal as well. You two should know all too well what I do to betrayers. I hope you are ready to die."

'_I've been ready_' Her voice filtered into my head.

"So it would seem. But unluckily for you, I'm all out of mercy today." I whispered as her eye grew wide. I held the head high in the air as and turned in a full circle for them all to see. My voice rang out through the thick silence. "Do you see this woman? She is being charged with betrayal against me. I saved her life once and how does she repay that debt? By trying to have me killed. I will show you all what will happen should you ever fucking cross me!"

I motions to Jasper to drop the body at my feet. Being the good little puppet he did so. Carlisle moved to place Esme behind him and I whipped my head in his direction. "Carlisle, let her watch." I ordered as he froze in his position. "You all will know what it means should you cross me. I will deliver a fate far worse than death. The fires of Hell would feel cool to the touch when I am finished with you. I carry many cards on my side and should you ever fucking betray me as this stupid, idiotic bitch and her mate did…You will fucking know true fear."

I handed the head to Peter so he could reattach it. I looked down as Peter spit venom on the cut and pushed the head back on. As the wound sealed I stared down at the woman whom I had once called friend. "Carmen Elizabeth Degato you are hereby charged with the misconduct of an officer, a deserter, and treason. Betraying the sacred oath you swore to me when I saved your life. The life-debt is now being paid out in the it's original sentencing. You will die for your crimes. But not before I have a little fun first." I said as her wide eyes were glued to mine. "Eleazar shall have his time, but this is for you."

Rolling my neck from side to side I reached behind me to pull out my concealed katana. The katana was a specially made for me from a friend in Japan. He had mixed the titanium blade and the venom in his own way. It would always stay sharp, never dulling; it was my baby and I loved it. As I heard the ting of end of the blade hitting the top of the sheath I saw Carlisle, Charlie, Dante, and Wesley pale. They knew what this meant and how much fun I was going to have using it. "I will not save your innocence. I will instill in you the amount of fear that is required. Carlisle and the others know what I am capable of and soon, you will as well."

I took a swipe on her left shoulder, cutting her arm completely off her body. I heard gasps, but the sound that soothed my inner beast were the wails and screams coming from the traitor. Another swipe claimed her left leg. The resonance of her yells brought joy to my heart; I knew that my payback was being carried out. "Revenge is an awful thing to give. But luckily for you, I am immune to the emotions that follow it. Otherwise, I might have let you live."

"Please, please, please Marcine. Eleazar said that we had to do it. I was just following my mate." She begged of me. I took no notice and proceeded to whack off her other limbs. Soon it was just her torso and head. Her sobbing did nothing, but irritate me to no end.

"Would you mind shutting up?" I asked incredulously. "You are really starting to give me a headache."

I heard a stifled laugh and a low chuckle. I turned to see Charlie and Jasper looking away from me. "Something funny gentlemen?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really." Charlie said smiling. "Hurry up and torch her, I'm a bit hungry."

"I free you of your debt, Carmen. Vaya con Dios, may he have mercy on your soul. If it is right that he should do so." I said letting the matches in my hand fall onto her flammable broken body. I stared into the flames as the hurt from her betrayal made itself known in my heart. She was a friend, a confidante at one point. But now she means nothing more to me than a pile of ash. I felt three pairs of hands on my back. One a normal temperature, one overly hot, and the last cold as Ice. Charlie, Dante, and Peter; my brothers were here with me.

"You've done well, sister." Charlie said his voice emotionless as mine would have been right now.

"The traitor deserved it." Dante snorted, making me crack a smile.

"No mercy for the wicked and black of heart." Peter sighed out as we all nodded.

**Bella's POV**

I watched in horror as my father congratulated Marcine on a job well done, my eyes frantically searching the crowd for understanding, but coming up short. They had all seen some things similar to this at one point in their life. The only horrified faces I saw were from the wolves and the rest of the Cullen's. It seems they knew her, but didn't really know her. The jaguars were looking proud as was the other pack of wolves. I knew there were cruel people in this world, but she seriously scared the bejeezus out of me. My heart beat rapidly within my chest, threatening to break free of its confines, as Embry's hold tightened on me. I looked up to see his jaw set and clenching, the veins in his neck tight with strain. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the rapidity of his frenzied heart beat in time with mine. It seems I wasn't the only one scared or spooked.

My father's words from so long ago came rushing back into my head. "Bells, sometimes we do things we don't want to, but it's only to protect the ones we love." His voice was my saving grace at one time, but now the no-emotion man standing in front of me frightened me. I felt my body tense as I heard a loud in human guffaw ring out. I looked to see a man standing there looking at Marcine. He wore a long green duster and some black combat boots.

"Marcine, Why you gotta bring me all the way up here? It's too fuckin' cold." The man's voice was like he was from Arizona.

"Because, Jordan, You had to come this way. Shut up and where the hell are the others?" Marcine asked as the man hugged his jacket to him.

"How the hell should I know? I smelt nothing but leech all the way up here. It's like they are all concentrated on this fucking spot." The man, Jordan, said shaking his head.

"Stop complainin' Mutton Breath." Came a woman's voice. I saw a woman emerge from the shadows of the forest; she was wearing a long summer dress. It was dirty and ripped on the ends but it made her look beautiful none-the-less. She hit the man on the back of the head, inadvertently making him fall face first into the ground.

"God! Jontel! Why did you fucking do that?" Jordan yelled as he jumped up and punched the girl in the arm. "And you know I hate fucking Mutton!"

"Because you're stupid." The woman, Jontel, said flatly.

"You're both stupid now shut up and let's get this over with." Marcine growled out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Embry's POV**

I couldn't look away from the people in front of me. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Bella alone with any of these people. If you could think of that at one moment you'd be lost in a sea of horror and the next you'd be chuckling at the idiotic antics of two shifters than you'd be rich in our world.

We've all seen bad things in our lives, but this woman and the vampires she knows threw us all for a fucking loop.

To think, Charlie fucking Swan was in on this too. That busted and twisted my brain so bad. Chief Charlie Wayne Swan, the man that most of us have looked up to our entire lives. Here he stood next to a woman who seemed to have a heart made of ice, a marble man, plus another shifter from a different tribe that he called brothers and sister.

"Enough stupidity. WE have work to do." Marcine ordered.

We all stood straight and at attention.

"Marcine, Rocks and Granite are almost here." Citrus said as everyone turned to her.

She stood tall and not at all intimated by them.

"Embry? What do you think about all this?" My Bells whispered to me. I looked down to see her still looking horrified.

"We've no choice, but to listen and follow." I said as she just nodded. The scorch marks from where the vamp, Carmen, had died still fresh in our minds, I sighed. This view of macabre was one that even I almost couldn't stand for.

"Torture is her specialty, Embry. She can do whatever it takes and not balk at the small innate details like a loss of limb. She's done so too many times for it to bother her now." Came Charlie's voice from beside us. We both turned to see his face had hardened. He snapped his head in the direction of town. "Something wicked this way comes."

"Macbeth?" Bella asked sounding confused.

"Who did you think you got your love of classic literature from? Renee? Hell no. I love all the classics, my dear girl." Charlie smirked.

"Who is it Charlie?" Dante asked as we saw Charlie's eyes turn completely white.

"An old acquaintance, dear Brother. Someone who's lost his way." Charlie chuckled as his eyes returned to normal. "How stupid can he be?"

"Who?" Asked Wesley of the Jaguar pack.

"My Familiar." Charlie chuckled again. "For someone who's supposed to guide me, he sure has no sense of direction."

"Gemini's here?" Marcine asked suddenly looking perky. Which was a strange sight to see.

Peter chuckled. "So it would seem if Charlie could feel his presence."

"Jasper, go and get him." Marcine ordered.

Jasper took off quickly and disappeared into the trees.

"What's a Familiar, Charlie?" Jake asked. I was wondering that myself.

**Charlie's POV**

It seems I'll have to explain everything now. I sighed out. "A familiar is a guide for a witch. They show the right path to take. Mine has no damn sense though." I said as Bella's eyes grew wide. Hmm..seems she finally connected the dots.

"I'm a witch?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, baby girl, you are. It's in our blood." I said as she jumped out of Embry's arms and into mine.

"Seriously?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yes, dear girl. You are." Came a familiar voice and I smiled.

"Gemini." I acknowledged.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

"Seriously? You should know better than anyone to ask that question with all the supernatural creatures standing around you." Gemini answered in an eerily cheery voice.

"Gem, where is her familiar?" I asked and he laughed.

"He's already here." Gemini said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Jordan, come here." Gemini ordered.

Jordan walked over and held his hand out to her. Without any hesitation she placed her hand into his larger one. Her eyes opened wide as the cementing shocks of their bond smashed into her.

"Your gift has now been awakened. The binding spell your father cast is now gone." Jordan said giving her a wink and pulling his duster closer to his body.

"Okay, hold on. How exactly is Jordan her familiar? He's just a shifter." Jontel spoke in her curiosity.

"He was chosen long ago. Before most familiars become familiars, they were shifters only. We have more magic in our blood than a regular shifter." Gemini explained. "He already knew he's be meeting his charge, he just didn't know when."

"But he's my brother." Jontel whispered.

"We were brothers and sisters before we were chosen. You just need to accept it. He's still your brother, only difference is that he'll need to be near her more often to help her." Gemini spoke seriously.

"She's mated, won't her mate feel threatened by al the attention?" Sam asked looking to Embry.

"  
"No, he'll know instinctually that he's only here to help." Gemini answered as we all turned to Embry, who just nodded in agreement.

**Eleazar POV**

I felt the swiftness and precision of each cut. I felt the fear burst through my chest as agony and despair pulled at my psyche. The pain and the horrified screams echoed throughout our bond and shook me to my core. I fell to my knees as I felt my bond turn to nothing but as, as I had blatantly assumed my wife and mate was now gone from this earth. Someone had killed my mate! Liam pulled me up and shook his head. He knew what it was like to lose one's mate, so I felt a small amount of comfort that we now shared a certain kind of bond. A certain kinship to get revenge on whomever it was that stole our mates from us. Damn Maria and Victoria for ordering my wife to take the mission of reconnaissance alone. I should have gone with her.

"She's gone, Eli." Liam said stating the obvious at which I was very well aware. His thick Irish accent rung throughout my ears and echoed into my brain.

Blind rage burst through me and I attacked an unsuspecting newborn that happened to be walking by. It felt good to kill and watch the death creep into his eyes. Liam just shook his head and left me to grieve the loss of my mate alone. I was truly alone now.

I knew it had to be Marcine that killed her. Damn her! Damn them all! I will kill them all for what they took from me! I'll play my part till it was time and then I would strike.

**Rock's POV**

Something's wrong. I knew it, Granite knew it. Our bodies were buzzing from the pulse we were just sent. It was then I felt a jolt of pain burst from my right hind leg. I turned quickly and dodged the swipe of a giant paw. I side glanced to see that Granite was in a similar position as I. I dodged again and felt something push me into the forest floor. I turned my gigantic head to see a wolf staring at me. I moved my eyes to see Granite fighting another one. _What the hell? We were fighting our own kind!_

We were being attacked by our own kind! Granite pinned his attacker and mine looked over to them. I took my chance and jumped up to throw him off. I pinned him and bit into his throat until a whimper of submission was heard. I chanced a look and saw that Granite had done the same.

We felt the shimmer and moved back. There on the ground lay two Native boys holding their necks. I shifted back to my human form as did Granite.

"Why attack your own kind?!" I demanded.

"Is it not enough to attack a bloodsucker?" Granite growled out. "What tribe are you?"

"Makah!" Granite's attacker coughed out.

"You came through our territory. That's cause enough!" My attacker rasped out.

"You do not have just cause to attack another shifter. Heed these words, boys, never attack unless you have a plan. It could only end in your demise otherwise." Granite said lowly.

"We are older and have been shifting for a long time. Why take on two seasoned warriors? Why think you even have a remote chance of winning?" I asked in a hard voice.

"I pray you've seen your mistakes. Because next time I will kill you." Granite promised. "Let's go, Rocks."

I nodded as we shifted and took off in a sprint towards Carlisle's home.

**Chapter 10 done! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Liam's POV**

I waited and watched as Maria laid out her plans for the wolves. She thinks she'll win…I don't think so. Not against Marcine's army. There was no way she'd win. Maria was going to be slaughtered, that was a given.

Laurent strolled in pulling me out of my musings. He was only vampire fodder and he knew it, but like a dolt he accepted it. I'd kill him, now, but might as well break the news of a failed mission.

"Carmen's dead." I said in my thick Irish accent as I leaned back against the wall looking nonchalantly at my nails.

"And how would you know?" Victoria spat at me.

I pulled my leg up to brace myself against the wall and crossed my arms. She didn't scare me one little fucking bit. I sucked my teeth and spoke casually. "I'd say form the crumpled mess that was Eleazar, it was a dead giveaway."

"Fuck! Now we're gonna have to move up our plans. That little bitch would have spilled everything." Maria growled.

"Why not send Laurent? He's quick enough to out run them. He could stand watch and not be seen, heard or smelt. I'm sure he'd love to take this chance." I said as the undercurrent of my gift was working on Laurent.

"I would love to try, Mistress. Let me have this chance." He begged disgustingly.

"Very well. I'll let you take this chance to prove yourself to me. Fail me and you won't need to fear the dogs." Maria threatened. I sure as hell hope Ray got all of that.

The weak minded were always a great tool for me. Subliminal messaging was always a better choice. Laurent bowed like the weird Frenchman he was and sped off into the night.

All that was heard to night was now being sent to Marcine on a silver platter. Now if she does it right we'll be able to strike soon. My beloved Marcine always did love to get presents. This one would have bow around its neck just for her.

"Liam?" Came Maria's scratchy voice.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Would you like some company tonight?" She asked sweetly. Ugh…I wish I could throw up right now.

"Not tonight. I'm going for a run. I need to get out of this compound. I'm feeling restricted and out of shape." I answered waving my hand. "Don't let me catch any of your guards or they will die to night."

"Very well, dear Liam." Maria answered.

As I stepped into the night air I heard Victoria's smart ass mouth work overtime to frustrate Maria even more.

"Why are you letting him go?" She asked pissed.

"Because I need him in top form. If he needs to move or go for a run, I'll let him. He is one of my top fighters, Vicky. Now shut up and pleasure me like you were made to do." She answered and the sound that was heard next had me running away from the compound at top speed.

**Citrus' POV**

I had been sent to run patrol while the others rested for the night. I was running with one of the La Push pack, Quil, I think was his name. He was funny and Perverted like Riddle. Yeah he was pretty cool. We had been running for a few hours, when I smelt the bloodsucker that Marcine had been after. I tuned into Quil's thoughts and saw the bloodsucker's image running to jump into a tree by the Cullen home. I turned to Quil and told him to hold back as I shifted back and jumped up the tree quietly. Slowly I crept and jumped on him. We were on a free fall down the tree and landed with him underneath me. I shifted quickly and my huge paw came crashing down on him to keep him in place. Quil howled out and we watched as everyone came running outside. Marcine moved to the front with a smile on her face. That smile was so damn creepy.

"Hello, leech." She said getting close to him. He tried snapping at her, but couldn't move his head. Paul, I think, Marcine's mate, moved his silver body closer and ripped the head from the body. I relaxed and moved back.

Marcine placed both hands on his temple and growled deeply. That seemed to have shocked and scared everyone, but our pack, Peter and Charlie. "They're moving up their plans and they will hit the Makah reservation first. We need to warn them." She said throwing the head into the pyre that Charlie had made.

I watched as Jasper picked up the body and through it into the pyre as well. This one was awfully stupid to try and sneak up on us.

"I would agree. He was rather stupid wasn't he?" Came the boy wonder's reply.

_I would stay out of my head if I were you, boy wonder!_ I growled in my head as he snapped his attention to me. He glared and I smirked. _Don't test me little boy._

Being the pissy boy he was he stomped back into the house.

"Granite and Rocks should be here any minute." I said as Marcine nodded.

"Citrus, you and Quil keep patrolling, Sam and I will switch off with you in an hour." Dante said as Quil and I nodded and shifted back to continue to patrol.

**Raymond's POV**

Marcine was not going to like this one little fucking bit. I'm glad Liam had the foresight to send Laurent after he'd seen all the plans. There were, from the looks of it, over ninety newborns and at least twenty seasoned vampires. I needed to get more information before I had to report back to Marcine.

This was going to be one bloody battle, but the newborns were killing each other off little by little. There had to be at least three deaths a day. Maria was becoming frustrated and the more frustrated she got, the sloppier she got.

Soon she'd only have about fifty and that would be the best number to have. They'd die soon enough and be put out of their misery.

I couldn't wait for it to happen. I decided to get some rest seeing that Liam skedaddled as fast as he could away from the headquarters looking sick.

**Bella's POV**

I had learned a lot from Jordan and Gemini. My father was right there teaching me what he knew. It was touch and go for a while, but I was getting the hang of it. I was sure glad that he was the one teaching me this stuff. Embry looked to be in awe the first time I channeled my energy into him. He said he felt so energetic. I laughed cause he couldn't sit still.

Tonight though I was drained and needed to rest. Dad let me and Embry sleep next to each other with a weird smile on his face. I knew he was sad that I had a mate, but was happy that it was embry. Dad said that if he had to choose one person for me, it would have been Embry. That made me happy. Tomorrow comes a test that I didn't know if I was ready for. Time was not my friend, but I'd try my best to do what I had to…especially since my aunt Marcine said that My dad and I would be helping to protect the packs.

**Chapter 11 finished yay! Go me!**


End file.
